


Pirates Ye Be Warned

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [34]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dol Amroth, Gen, Pirates, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Imrahil metes out the harsh justice of the Seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Ye Be Warned

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Nominee – Races: Men: Gondor Drabbles

The pirates’ leader was finally found hiding in the dank bilge.

Brought before Imrahil onto the blood-spattered deck, he bowed obsequiously, pulled a hip-flask from his motley garb of leather and tarnished brocade, and proffered it with a gap-toothed grin.

The prince, unmoving, regarded him with stern contempt. “I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates. Whereas you have an appointment with the gallows.”

A curt nod, and two Swan-knights marched the pirate to his surviving crew.

Imrahil resolutely sheathed his sword, then said aloud, “The ship is too heavily damaged to keep. Collect anything useful, then torch it!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is an inscription on a sign in “Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl”, and Imrahil’s words to the pirate are quotes (the second slightly adapted) from the film.  
> \- It seems necessary to emphasise that this is not supposed to be a “real” cross-over; the featured pirate is not Captain Jack Sparrow.
> 
>  
> 
> _20.10.06 B-drabble for Isabeau of Greenlea, who I knwow to be quite fond of the combination of Imrahil and pirates._


End file.
